


Pitching

by starprise_entership



Series: Slices of Life (Enterprise D) [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, softball lesbians in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Deanna walks in on Tasha enjoying a softball game on the holodeck.





	Pitching

The final score is announced, and the crowd goes wild with cheering. Tasha finds herself being lifted up high in the air, on the shoulders of her team members. Throwing her in the air, they shout her name, before catching her. Tasha slides off her fellow team members, and lands on her feet, her face brimming with satisfaction. She wipes a hand across her damp forehead. “Computer, end program.” She says, confidently. The stadium melts away, leaving behind the gridded interior of the holodeck.

“I didn’t know you played softball.” Tasha turns around to find Deanna standing a few meters away. “You were an astoundingly good pitcher.”

“Thanks.” Tasha says. “If I didn’t become a Starfleet officer, I think I would’ve played softball professionally.”

“So you programmed up a stadium here just so that you could partake in a favourite hobby of yours.”

Tasha continues, excitedly. “Even better. I created a holo-reenactment of one of the legendary games of the 22th Century softballer, Louisa Aleway.”

“A hero of yours?” Deanna asks, stepping forward, admiring Tasha’s softball garb. “My, I must say, you look dashing. What else did you know about Aleway?”

“Well,” Tasha starts, sauntering over and putting her hands on Deanna’s shoulders, looking straight into her eyes, “she had a beautiful girlfriend, who _loved_ and _supported_ her,” Tasha nudges, prompting Deanna to move in. Deanna reaches up on her tiptoes, and kisses Tasha as she slings her arms around her neck. Uncomfortable with the bent posture she’s having at the moment, Tasha picks Deanna up in one fell swoop, hooking an arm under her legs and hoisting her up. Deanna’s kisses are playful, light and teasing. As her tongue slips over Tasha’s lower lip, Tasha can’t help but laugh into Deanna’s mouth.

They break apart for air a while later. Deanna reaches for Tasha’s cap, removes it from Tasha’s head and transfers the cap to her own. Tasha shakes out her short, wild hair and shoots a cheeky glance back at Deanna.

“You know, I should probably teach you some. Softball. I’d love to have you on my team.” Tasha offers.

Deanna nods, leaning in for a short peck. “When can we start?”

“Right now.” Tasha puts Deanna down. “We’ll start with the basics.”

“I’m sensing that you’re very proud,” Deanna claims.

“And I’ll be even prouder when you improve. You’re my star student, after all.” Tasha says, and calls up a new holodeck program.

 


End file.
